Fat Ricochet
The Fat Ricochet is a ricochet brawler who has ate alot of mcdonalds recently and so he gained a considerable amount of weight and caused him to looks like darryl, he is also a super rare brawler. His attack shoots out a larger bouncy bullets that travels extremely far which can bounces on walls and enemies. His super fires out a giant bullet of ricecake that will travels much much further and deals more damage. Attack: Fat bouncy bullets His main attack involves shooting out 4 bouncy bullets like ricochet which also bounces off walls, and it can also bounce until it reaches its range limit which is longer, and he has extremely fast reload speed. Unlike ricochet, the fat version of him bullet's can also bounce off enemies depending on the bullet his direction. The attack differences is huge, he shoots 4 not 5 bullets, bullets has larger hitbox, time between shots is slightly faster, bullet travels (very) slightly slower, and bullets does lower damage. *Base damage: 60 *Range: 14 tiles *Reload time: 0.5 seconds *Pierce: 1 *Ability to bounce off walls and bounce off opponents. Health Base Health: 1,000 *'This is a bot brawler, so immume to bleed status.' *'He is fat like pam's logic, so his hitpoints is higher than ricochet's due to his "fats" lol.' Super: Giant Rice cake The fat ricochet fies off a gigantic bullet that is actually a giant ricecake, which shaped like a ball. It is really big bullet fired off which can also bounce off walls and bashes though enemies, it travels at the same speed as Trick Shot (rico super), and this super is really powerful that it travels really really far i mean it, so the opponents will never know when that this is going to hit them due to the fast speed and big size and long distance. This super bullet is capable of knockbacking opponents like darryl's knockback effect and when it travels its maximum distance (range limit) the giant rice cake will explode and an area deal damage too. Note that this bullet unlike any or most others, it ("the same bullet") can actually damage the same opponent or objects multiple times if struck multiple times (equal multiplication for equal amount of hits). Skins Note for maid skin, the fat ricochet will actually become a human and woman like japanese "cat" maids and will be looking very cute and the voice will change (+has a completely new lines) and everything else accordingly that will be changed, example: however using this skin will also remove the bleed immunity health properties but it isint very major, and reduced brawler hitbox according. This is the only skin right now that actually changes the brawler characteristic completely which is why its so unique skin and costs very expensive. This skin is inspired by the "mochi mochi" topic which means rice cakes in japanese. Upgrades *Super bouncy (attack and super) (based on ricochet's star power): When the bullets makes a bounce it will glow (visual to indicate) and deals +20 damage (main) or +60 damage (super), activated by either enemies or walls. This is not a star power, its a Golden Elixir upgrade. Costs 2 golden elixir. Trivia *He has the fastest reload time ever, at 0.5 seconds. *His main and super attack bullets looks like a ricecake due to the bullets property being bigger and bouncier. *The word "SPAM" refers to the meat brand that the fact that there are alot of bullets being spammed into the battlefield. *The brawler infobox background depicts the mcdonalds that the fact he eats lots of mcdonalds to become fat, thats a funny background! * This is what the bullets looks like, really. *The main attack bullets bounce off enemies is a huge benefits because the bullets will not stop when hits enemies and will always reach its range limit, so the main and super attack will cause an unpredictable area denial and the bullet speed does contributes to this. *His super bullets travels the furthest ever out of all brawlers in the finite range at 48 tiles. *The maid skin maid herself isint fat just in case if you were wondering. *This is the first brawler is based on food after i see the orange part of his gun which looks like a rice cake and so it inspired me to make the attacks looks like ricecake although the attack concepts is still the same before i noticed the orange mochi part of the gun. *This brawler might be extremely powerful if played in the game. *It has been since a long time since i last concepted a super rare brawler. Fin was the last one in fact the first super rare that i have concepted, actually written because its from reddit. *Wow supercell actually stole my idea from his super and applies the super but gum instead on 'bibi'tch on one big projectile which bounce and travels super far. Category:Brawlers Category:Super Rare Brawlers Category:Brawler with unique skin properties Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B